Vanished
by tdubb28
Summary: This is about the movie taken.


Wright 7

Tanner Wright

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

24 September 2012

Vanished

It was night; the wind was blowing, causing a fierce hissing sound throughout the city of Albuquerque. The door was swaying in the wind, causing it to cling against the porch chair. This action caused Bryan to be awoken in a panic, but he soon realized that Kim had left the door open. Kim went outside to get a break from everything. She was angry at her Dad, Bryan, for not letting her go on vacation with her friend Amanda to Paris. Kim knows that the flight leaves at 2:00 pm the next day so she is trying to do everything she can to talk him into saying yes. She started off by saying, "Dad it's only for five days I'll call you every day and send pictures of where I'm at." Bryan wasn't buying it.

Therefore Kim's dad knew it was late so he said that he would discuss it with Kim's mother, Lenore, in the morning. Kim's parents are divorced so she lives full time with her dad and gets to visit her mother Lenore every other weekend. Kim would rather live with her mom because she is wealthy and gives her more freedom, Kim's dad and mom got a divorce five years ago due to this reason. Bryan thought that Lenore gave Kim way too much freedom and that if they weren't strict, Kim would end of depending on her parents all her life, so her dad enforces her to be a responsible young adult, and Kim doesn't like it. Kim's mom is re- married. Kim sometimes makes rude comments to her Dad saying she wished that her step dad was her real dad.

Days prior to this argument, Kim's dad retired from the CIA after working there for ten years. He felt as if he was just drifting farther and farther away every day from Kim, so he retired to spend more time with her. Kim really doesn't show much appreciation to her dad.

The next morning, Kim wakes up to the smell of fresh cooked eggs and bacon, but still her dad didn't look too happy. He stood there by the stove and looked very worried, almost like he knew he had to say yes to Kim. A few minutes later Kim's dad informed her that her mother and stepfather were coming over to talk about the trip, and they'd be there around 8 Am. Kim jumped and ran around the house with great excitement. Kim hurried and ate, then she got dressed and started packing her bags. Kim was almost sure that she was going; she even called Amanda to give her a heads up that she might actually be able to go now. Amanda was hysterical also. Kim said she'd let her know as soon as she found out if she could go and hung up. Kim finished packing her bags. Shortly after the doorbell rang, of course Kim rushed to the door knocking her father out of the way.

Kim's mom and stepfather had arrived. They all went inside and sat down in the front room. Everyone looked happy except Bryan, but soon they got to the point with only two hours until the plane leaves. Kim's mother started off by saying that Kim was allowed to go, but her dad disagreed. With Kim just turning 18, he didn't feel comfortable letting her go, but after a long discussion, Kim's father said yes. Her stepfather kept quiet the whole time. Bryan informed Kim about her safety and her being such a beautiful girl. Kim had long black hair, she was about 5ft 10 inches and she was the star in the sky everywhere she went. Kim didn't listen to her father saying that she needed to be super careful, and he wanted a call to inform him everywhere she was. Kim agreed and, "said Yes daddy, I promise. "Those were some trustful words so he was satisfied." Kim changed her mind and thought now he was the best Dad anyone could ever ask for and it made Bryan feel special.

Her mom said that she would drop Kim off at Amanda's and they left, Bryan felt as if he was alone again. He really wanted more time with Kim before she left, but he understood was being a teenager meant.

Kim shortly arrived to Amanda's, talking to her on the phone the whole way to her house. Lenore said her good byes along with her stepfather. As soon as Amanda and Kim got inside, they started laughing. Kim had tricked her parents into believing that she was going to Pairs for a trip but really they plan on following a band around, on tour. Now their plan was working out great, on the way to the airport Kim started talking about the bang Swag Masters, but Amanda was quick to remind her that her mom was in the car. So once they arrived at the airport they got out of the car and unloaded all of their luggage and placed it on a cart. They had packed three bags each and they still felt as if they needed more!

After that of course they said their good byes and were off, they were looking for the plane they needed to board but were soon distracted by all of the gift shops and all the food since this was the first time they've ever traveled.

They were just amazed by everything, even the big glass windows that overlooked the plane yard. Once they were finally done adventuring around Dulles Airport they came across their loading dock, number 2343. As soon as they stepped foot in the plane, a handsome man was standing next to the cockpit greeting people and informing them that he was the pilot. The man's name was Tim and he made everyone feel welcome and showed them were to sit. Once everyone was in their seats, Kim and Amanda were really scared, it being their first time flying and all. They decided to take a nap, but as they were trying their hardest to fall asleep the plane started rumbling and shaking they arose and held each other's hand and before they knew it they were into the air climbing thousands of feet per second and once they reached there altitude, the plane evened out and their ride was smooth. Then they were quickly were able to sleep. The ride was going to take six hours.

Once they were asleep they were quickly awakened or as it seemed but they actually had been sleeping for five hours. They were awakened by the pilot Tim telling everyone to make sure there in their seats and to fasten seat belts. Tim was a great pilot but he had to be swift and precise on his landing. Tim landed without a problem.

Kim and Amanda rushed out of the plane and into the terminal this airport looked extremely different it wasn't like Dulles Airport in Albuquerque. Paris airport had tons of more people. Kim and Amanda just had to take some pictures so they asked a stranger. They introduced them self's, and he said his name was Johnny and he took the picture of the two girls right next to a window that overlooked there plane. After that Johnny started talking to them asking questions about where they were going. Kim was hesitant to say, but Amanda told her they were following a band around tour.

Right then Johnny concealed his two faced personality convincing the girls about many things. Johnny told the girls that he was here with some friends following the band also. Johnny invited the girls to a party at his place. Kim didn't want to give this stranger any information about what they were doing or were they were staying. Johnny started giving the girls directions but they didn't make sense to Kim and Amanda. Amanda told Johnny the directions did not make any sense. Johnny then offered to take the girls to the party ,he also offered them a ride to their hotel. Kim interrupted and said maybe another time Johnny. Amanda thought different and quickly over powered Kim saying yes. Johnny got a cab and they were off to the hotel. Once they arrived Johnny walked them up to their room, he said he wanted to make sure they were safe. Once he walked them to their room he said "I'll be waiting in the car" and he left. Kim and Amanda didn't know but Johnny wasn't a good guy, he was a "Sex Slave Scout." He was helping men look for beautiful girls to sell to other men.

Kim and Amanda started getting ready for the big night in Paris. They knew they couldn't stay out to late because the next day was when the band, Swag Masters, were performing. So they started off by doing their hair and got dressed, in the meantime Amanda cranked the radio up as loud as it could go. As soon as she did Kim was getting a phone call but she was unable to hear the phone ringing due to the loud music. It was her dad, he was wondering if she was okay. Kim promised to call him right when she landed but she forgot. Kim and Amanda were pretty much done getting ready, then Amanda said that she was going to check things out. She started off by going to the opposite end of the hotel room and this hotel they were staying in was massive. It had four bed rooms and four baths, a living room, and a kitchen. Every room in the house was furnished with leather couches and beautiful framed art. The bathrooms even had gold faucets. The hotel was also overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

Meanwhile Kim was looking for a room for her to stay in because she had such a large variety to choose from. She found one and she settled in. Just then it happened, Kim saw two men in the hotel creeping around as if they were looking for their prey. Suddenly they grabbed Amanda, immediately she started screaming but nobody could hear. The music was still blaring, Kim was frozen with fear. She stood trembling. Kim thought the best this to do was to stay put and call her dad. Bryan answered and said "Kim I've been calling you I'm worried, are you ok?"

Kim replied, "No dad help."

Bryan said, Kim tell me what's wrong," and she told him about the two men. Her dad told her to explain where in the house she is at. Kim said she is standing in front of a huge window in one of the many bedrooms.

Bryan replied with, "Can you escaped out the window and head to the police?" Kim said she could but she wanted to save Amanda. The two men had tied her up and were beginning to torcher her, the men knew there were two girls in the house.

Bryan told Kim to just run as fast as you can without being seen and that's what Kim was planning on doing, but the window was stuck and she was trapped. Kim knew she couldn't get out without being seen so she went ahead and threw her bag out the window shattering the glass and she escaped. The men heard it and both men rushed out of the apartment, chasing Kim. She was still on the phone with her dad and she quickly sent the picture of Amanda and her at the Airport and she dropped the phone. She couldn't turn around to get it and a picture of the two men they were hot on her trail. Kim then saw the police station and she rushed in it and to the first officer explained what was going on the two men retreated back to where they had come from.

Kim hurried and told the police that her friend was still in the hotel on 5 street and was in room number 69. The police immediately sent a manhunt out and they found Amanda dead. She had been killed due to the ropes being too tight. Kim was shocked and she broke down like a falling building, crying a river for hours then finally she pulled herself together and she called her parents. Her dad was glad to hear that she was ok and he said he was already getting into a plane at Dulles airport.

Meanwhile Kim sat in the police station waiting for her dad. Bryan was almost to the airport in Paris. He was looking at his phone studying the picture that Kim had sent. Just then he noticed a face reflecting off of the window. The picture had captured a reflection of the man who took it and it was in detail. Now Bryan knew who he was looking for. As soon as he got to the Airport in Paris, he started looking for the man who took the picture and he found him surprisingly talking to some girls. Bryan started questioning the man and he said his name was Johnny and wouldn't tell Bryan anything else. So Bryan threatened him saying that he would break his arm and the man came forward saying he had sent out two men to kidnap Kim and Amanda. Bryan drug Johnny to a random cab car and told the cab driver to drive to the police station, there was only one police station in Paris and that's were Kim should be. Once they got to the police station, Bryan turned Johnny in and later in questioning; Johnny told the police were the other men were staying. They were found and all three men were charged with murder.

On the bright side, Kim was safe and learned to respect her dad more and they became really close. After this lesson Kim has not wanted to travel. She still misses her dear friend Amanda but Kim knows deep down she wasn't able to save her that day in Paris. Amanda's family started a group called Keep Safe for teen girls and parents to keep them safer and to never trust anyone, because they might have to learn the hard way by losing a daughter.


End file.
